


Les Textes en Folie

by AngePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Français, French, Friendship, M/M, Multi, OS, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: Ce sont des drabbles ou des OS réalisés dans le cadre des nuits du FOF.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. A deux ou Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : A deux

Devant la tombe de Draco, Harry respirait l'air frais de l'hiver en songeant à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis cette phrase : "C'est mieux à deux", tout ce qu'elle avait provoqué et ce qu'elle allait provoquer à l'avenir. À quel point la douleur était devenue envahissante depuis le départ de ce blond casse-pied, depuis qu'il avait laissé sa place à la tristesse et au chagrin.

Le menton droit, trop fier pour pleurer, la cigarette à la main, le brun lit la phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête, songeant à quel point elle était banale pour un être comme lui : "Un fils, un amant, un ami". Discrètement, le survivant sortit sa baguette et grava son message sur le haut de la pierre tombale, unique trace de son passage :

"A deux sonnait trop comme Adieu, ma fouine"


	2. La centième affaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce sont des drabbles ou des OS réalisés dans le cadre des nuits du FOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : 100

C'était sa centième affaire. Sa centième putain d'affaire.

Et cette même "centième affaire" était loin d'être terminée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait en se levant ce matin, en se préparant sommairement, en embrassant "sa mission" avec un faux sourire amoureux, en buvant son habituel café tout en surveillant son téléphone du coin de l'oeil.

Et comme chaque matin depuis exactement cent jours - ça semblait devenir un nombre assez important dans sa vie ces derniers temps -, son smartphone sonna, trois fois - et non pas cent fois. Il le prit dans sa main, fixant le numéro inconnu avec un regard fatigué puis ouvrit le message.

"Fini le travail"

Ça avait sans doute le mérite d'être clair. Finir le travail. Dans son métier, cet ordre se traduisait par certainement "tuer votre mission proprement et dans les plus brefs délais avant de faire votre rapport. Merci. Bonne journée." Dans un reniflement de mépris, Potter reposa son appareil sur la table.

Levant ses yeux émeraude vers le blond, Harry observa tranquillement Draco comme si on ne venait pas de l'enjoindre à l'assassiner. Celui-ci aussi semblait le regardait depuis un petit moment et il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il affichait un petit sourire que le brun aurait qualifié d'arrogant s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis maintenant 100 jours.

\- C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Draco en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

\- De toute évidence, répondit simplement Harry, en songeant à s'écrouler sous le poids de l'arme. Si j'étais toi, je partirai...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le blond, surpris. Tu prends le risque d'échouer ?

\- Je te laisse 1 minute et 40 secondes d'avance.

Ainsi, pendant qu'Harry finissait son café, son amant quittait son appartement, prenant le temps de fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- 100 secondes d'avance, soupira le brun. Je suis vraiment trop généreux.


	3. Dix, pas onze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce sont des drabbles ou des OS réalisés dans le cadre des nuits du FOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Enfin

Le verre à la main, Draco fixa une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'horloge se demandant si son invité avait le même fuseau horaire que lui ou s'il l'avait seulement pris pour un abrutit. Certe, cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais à leur dernière rencontre, Malfoy avait été clair : "Rendez-vous dans dix ans, même jour, même heure, même bar". C'était pourtant simple, non ? Limpide, même pour un Gryffondor. Et bien évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le temps... Potter avait toujours été en retard. La ponctualité n'avait aucune signification pour lui.

_ Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda une jeune fille au décolleté plongeant.

_ Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent, s'il vous plaît, marmonna Malfoy en ignorant l'adolescente et ses avances.

Au bout de trois ans d'attente et après avoir épuisé sa patience du jour, le blond quitta le bar, retournant dans son appartement miteux en se demandant s'il allait un jour revoir ce crétin de brun mal coiffé.

OooOooO

Son manège recommença les 365 jours suivant. Il arrivait à partir de 18h00 - 18h30, il prenait sa place habituelle et il passait les trois prochaines heures à allonger son ardoise de dettes qu'il ne pourrait s'en doute jamais rembourser. Bien évidemment, il aurait pu abandonner, envoyer une lettre à Potter pour lui faire savoir à quel point il était mécontent ou carrément débarquer dans sa jolie petite vie bien rangée pour l'humilier devant sa belette femelle et pourquoi l'insulter elle aussi. Mais le manque de courage, de magie et d'argent pour le transport entre le bar et la belle maison de Potter l'avait convaincu de rester là où il était... C'est-à-dire, sur un tabouret tenant miraculeusement sur ses trois pieds.

_ Connard de Potter qui me fait patienter, siffla Draco en voyant sa fidèle horloge indiquer 18h03.

_ Tu exagères Malfoy, je n'ai que trois minutes de retard !

Croyant rêver, le blond se retourna lentement et ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Heureusement qu'il avait été éduqué, sinon il aurait la bouche entrouverte comme un idiot. Au lieu de cela, elle était douloureusement contractée et guidé par un ancien réflexe qui l'avait, par le passé, détendu, son poing atterrit dans la mâchoire toujours aussi solide, de son fidèle ennemi.

_ Enfin, si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ça, souffla Malfoy, soulagé d'un poids.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème, sale petite fouine ! s'exclama Potter après l'avoir regardé avec de grands yeux - preuve qu'il manquait sérieusement d'éducation -.

_ Je t'attends depuis un an Potter, UN AN ! Tu t'es perdu ? Le manoir de monsieur Potter est tellement grand que tu n'as pas réussi à en trouver la sortie ? À moins que ce soit le lit qui soit difficile à quitter ! s'écria méchamment Draco en avalant une gorgée de Whisky, espérant se calmer un minimum pour ne pas retourner à Azkaban avant un petit moment.

_ On avait dit dans dix ans !

_ Oui, justement, pas onze !

Le froncement de sourcil d'Harry le fit soupirer de dépit. Un gryffondor qui ne sait pas compter, en quoi était-ce si étonnant finalement ?


End file.
